choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tigernose
Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Welcome to my talk page! This is my new talk page! The old one can be found [[Archive:Tigernose talk 1|'HERE']]. : [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] talk page contents how do i get the "contents" table into my talk page? (contents table being the thing under the first part of an article or page which shows numbers and beside the numbers it shows the heading of that section). --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Inviting friend to Road Trip His computer doesn't work... ;P was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 18:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) choro q hg3 the graphics are especially amazing for its time. it looks a lot like road trip actually. the first place he is in looks like an imitation of chestnut canyon and the guy at 6:46 in the video in the building looks exactly like thre guy in the volcano course building in choro q hg2. one thing i like about this is that the forest at 4:16 in the video has 3d trees. one of the disappointing things about hg2 is the trees that look more like walls with trees painted on instead of actual trees. but one of the things i love about hg2 is the size of the land and its open endedness. in many games if you try to go out of the area it just won't let you. but hg2 doesn't have anywhere you can go "out of area". you can go absolutely anywhere. also hg2 is much more free and open ended. you can progress in the game whichever way you like, racing or adventuring. hg3 looks like a good game but it doesn't compare (for me) to the adventuring of hg2. but i wouldn't mind getting hg3 though i'm not sure where you could buy it from. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 21:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I like the open endedness too, I have only found 1 invisible barrier (in CloudHill.)Fleet street 05:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) inviting to wiki i dunno. if you know anyone on youtube who knows about RTA. i know a lot of people on youtube who have RTA and i'll try to invite them. what about you? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 22:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC) PS. have you checked the RTA youtube account? there's a comment for you and i think you'll have to answer it. new user yeah, i already knew about the walkthrough. i found out about it a few weeks ago. so when will he be editing here? i sent a few invites to people and i'm waiting for a reply. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 17:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC) editing i do! its just i haven't had time to sit down and edit for a long time. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 18:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) more users no i haven't received a reply yet. there must be at least fifty people who have road trip who have commented on RTA videos. problem is that they can't be bothered. its a good idea to have our universal currency because i kept having to write "of your currency" which was a waste of time. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 18:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC) PS. your sig takes you right to the editing section :( bad news thats unfortunate. so has he got his new account running now? my old ps2 also stopped working blue discs so i couldn't play RTA until i got a PS3. i'm still waiting for some replies... for your new sig, when i click "chat" it takes me straight to editing your page. if i write something straight in will it tell you "you have new messages or not? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) finally finally, a reply from someone on youtube!!! his/her (his or her, not sure yet) account on youtube is called "Swat7853" i'm not sure when he/she will join or what his/her username will be. i'll have to ask. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) PS. i'm not sure if he/she is familiar with wiki's or not so we might have to help. the user ok. so he/she's said that they've joined and their username is "RTA ftw" but i can't seem to find them when i put the username in the search box. so what do i do now? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) cheats you know all these cheats on the cheat websites, do they actually work. i tried a few of them and they don't work. what about you? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 21:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) oh no RTA ftw deleted the messages and the welcome template on his talk page and i think it affected the welcome template. you might have to do it again or just copy and paste from my talk page. thanks. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 23:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Tiger! I am here to make the wiki better! I do have a PlayStation 2, but not Road Trip Adventure for it. I will hope to get it soon!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 13:54, 25 January 2009 (UTC) friend cool. now we suddenly have 5 users. is your friend Flystar55555 or Raynam101? anyways. i haven't been able to edit recently. i wasn't feeling well at all. i was going to take some pictures and put them on but as i said i wasn't feeling well. GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) embedding how do you embed a video? i've tried a hundred things but it still won't work. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the site. It was really helpful. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 17:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) videos working or not They do work. Well, the one on the Roulette page and on the Road Trip Adventure page work (on my computer at least). But the ones on the World Grand Prix page don't work (they're all my videos from my account or from the RoadTripAdventure account). I think they don't work because when I added them I chose the option to not allow anyone to embed the video (can't remember the reason but i'm sure there was one!). --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) PS. I like the Monaco Sidebar. Hey I am lb22 the old webmaster of the formula 1 wiki and semi-retired sysop at Club Penguin Wiki. I fancy a new challenge and I thought I could give this a try! I have completed the Game I am the president =D [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 19:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) logging in and about sig i don't know why it didn't show my user in the recent changes. i logged in and on some of the pages i went on it said i was logged in but when i inserted the welcome template it showed that i wasn't logged in. weird. any suggestions? also, i got another sig problem!!!. i made a new sig ------> GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car <------ but when i put it into the section in my prefereneces for your sig it won't work. i realised that your sig is quite long so how did you get it to fit into your sig box? GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 19:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ah, ok thanks. its working now. for the logging in problem, i think i might have logged out, but i was still looking at the pages and some pages were still showing as if i was logged in. but now they're not. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 19:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Argh, keep forgetting to put my sig! Strange I am British! Confusing...yeah if there is any more news on that please. Is there anything else I can do other than just articles? [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 13:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) RfA and Choro Q *An update on the Cloud Hill thing: on the warp list it's Cloud Hill but when cars talk about it it's ClloudHill. Confusing? *RfA thing: I was bored and made it but you can do what you want with it. Also, I have only been here for a few days, so I can't be a sysop yet, surely!! *With the ChoroQ wiki I only know about RTA so I wouldn't be very much help on anything else...but its your wiki it's your decision. *Just thought I'd let you know [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 07:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) How? How can you move? It could take a while... I love this challenge! If I want to be an admin I can be one on the f1 wikia!! LOL [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 12:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Article of the month i was thinking My City because it has a lot more detail but Sandpolis it is then. Maybe another month. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 12:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ok then, My City it is. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 13:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) F1 Wikia Yeh, well there's been no activity for 2 months. I used to be the webmaster but I left it. It would be great if you could help!!! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 17:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) CPW I was just looking at your pages on the Club Penguin wiki. There was an outcry when you announced you were quitting. Looks like many people there were good friends with you (not as good a friend as me though! ;) ) I hope you don't quit this wiki! Or i'd have to quit. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 22:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Are they?! Wow I never knew! I only know the proper names for the Peach FM songs. I am gonna try and add lyrics to it! Lyrics I can't find them anywhere. We'll just have to listen carefully... さかま！[[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 17:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) iPods and iPhones I was randomly looking at other users pages and found Sk8erbluscat (I think that's right...). It says that you typed up a message on your iPhone. I have to the same! Well, I actually have an iTouch but it's nearly the same. I can't work my PC so I have to do all the work on this. LOL [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 21:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Re Re ipods Um...It depends on how you do it. [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 20:32, 10 February 2009 (UTC) 'fraid not I am afraid that I do not give away classified information like my email. However you tell me in the normal way if you so wish. SOZ! [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)'']] 16:10, 11 February 2009 (UTC) MQA template All the pages with the medium quality template look different. you can't see the logo of our wiki and the recent changes part has a spotlight wiki over it and at the bottom of the page the categories text is really small. do you think you could sort it out? i can't see anything wrong with it. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 13:37, 18 February 2009 (UTC) templates ok, sorry. i was thinking about that. i decided to put it on the stubs n the end but i'll remove them. i've seen the other pages. one thing about the screenshots, do i have to upload them in a png format or can it be jpeg? and how do i turn the widget thing on? thanks. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 14:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) featured article i saw that you deleted the featured article template from Q's Factory races. Don't you think we should have template to say that this was or is a featured article? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 15:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ok --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 15:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Catherinemunro What do we need help with? And what difference would it make if the recent edits are main edits? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 17:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) PS. I typed this up on my dad's iPhone! It's quite slow. The keypad's too small. I don't know how you manage. date how do we make the date change automatically on the wiki page? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 18:05, 19 February 2009 (UTC) RTA world globular Didn't you know? Lol. I knew it from like the second day I had Road Trip. I was looking for any secrets in the ocean and decided to go to the edge of the world but found myself on the other side of the world. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 10:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome No, but I make correct some typos and stuff. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Hello (I can't remember the comment title) Hi. No, problem Tigernose. And can you also fix MediaWiki:Tagline, because you spelt brought wrong. Sorry for being picky =] 08:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) major change Right. Well, I'm on holiday right now so i probably won't be able to make many changes right now but i should be back in a couple of days so i should be able to start editing. About the tenses, I agree with your suggestions. I haven't played RTA for a while now because I've been trying to get this trophy on another game which, unfortunately, takes a very long time. I'll wait for the voting and policies page(s) before commenting anymore. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 09:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) PS. I've been wondering, is your PSN ID Tigernose or Tigranater (or something else)? My first sign-up at this wiki! 'ello there mate! How's it goin'?! I'm DRAGUNOV30000 and you might call me "dragon" for short, I signed up on YouTube as agathabromley and on Facebook as Pierce Dragunov and now I signed up on this just to help you blokes! I want to do something more sociable on the nets in real life, I can actually make scripts cuz I am a great director on my dreams of films and video games. Now I've come to fullfil my wish. I am going to create a script on this wiki just to remind you and oh! I'd want to make a list of cars too! Be there seeing yas again soon! Yours acely, DRAGUNOV30000 I want to be a featured user I want to be a featured user like you, could you feature me please? I am going to do the Characters edit. I want to be involved in the Wikia, Once I do all the characters; I'm going to create the Destroy All Humans! series, Gadget Racers and other wikias that I want to make. If you accept my message, be sure to send me one too. Thanks. DRAGUNOV3000 P.S. Why don't we do a list of cars? Realistic ones? 'Ello! Hello there mate! Thanks for saying that I'm a good producer of the wikia! After I do all the characters, the bodies and the stamps, I'm off to do the Gadget Racers Wiki, so I'm sure you will help me and we'll be the bereaucrats of this bauble! So I'll expect your comments on my youtube account! Jeerio! I'm doing it now I'm doing the Gadget Racers Wiki now, once I've done all of the articles, you can help me too, why don't you add me as a featured bereaucrat of the Road Trip Adventure Wiki? That way I'll become the ChoroQ Wiki as well! Sorry, but I want to make the Gadget Racers Wiki, I've never made wikis in my life. I want to be the new bereaucrat of the ChoroQ Wikia. choroq wiki OK. I've got nothing against it. I'm not going to be on computer much now though because my school exams are coming up. Then I'm going on a week long school trip so I don't think I'll be back within 3 weeks but afte that I'll have all the time in the world. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 20:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) stamp names I haven't heard of any names for them either. In the stamp notebook it just gives a description of how the stamp can be/was acquired. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 22:18, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It has been eight months... Tigernose!!! It has been about 8 months later since summer holidays broke up! Anyhow we never chatted more and you thought I was done for, but now I'm giving you a message again! I'm going to other wikis and show the world that I am a Divine Spectre class adventurer! Anyhow I'm changing my name into Crescendospectredragon, and I can still have my username DRAGUNOV30000 on other sites just to let everybody know who I was. Once I'm done with other wikis on this, I'll be moving on to Fig Hunter so don't help me! It's good to send you another message, I hope you are feeling shocked! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well i'm just giving you a good sense of humour if that is, anyway I hope my editing goes well once again! I hope to see you soon (or maybe so, was it? Oh who am I joking about) Well see you for the next day! Are you responding to me??? Tigernose? Are you still alive? To any of you users of the Wikia, please put Tigernose on the line for me, I want him to see my new message. Crescendospectredragon What about the other wikis? Hey there, it's been long. Why aren't you making a ChoroQ High Grade Four Wiki, you're leaving me unpatiently to make some edits. I'm still waiting to edit more. I'm going off to the Fig Hunter Wiki just to create some Mardek edits in the future. I want to make more wikis so I don't get deadly bored! Choro Q High Grade Four Hello there friend, You're leaving me quite unimpatient about the ChoroQ HG4 Wiki. Why haven't you created yet? I'm waiting to make more edits and stuff, and you promised to make a ChoroQ HG4 but you didn't tell me you've done it so I'm going to get angrily bored of that, just make a ChoroQ HG4 Wiki and don't keep me waiting for much longer, yeah? Well, if you're done just send your opportunity to bang my door so I'll consider it my interview. Successful Wikian editor - Crescendospectredragon Wiki name change Sorry for my longe absence. Yeah sure, I have no problem with changing the wiki. However, I do not have any of the other games so I won't be able to edit those articles much. I may get one of the other ChoroQ games. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 18:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) PS. I sent you a psn fried invite. Re: Hi Thanks for the warm welcome Tigernose. Hope I've posted this in the right place (I'm new to Wikia), and if I havent, my apologies. Just been reading through your user talk page and by the looks of it someone here already has Gadget Racers (aka ChoroQ HG3). I'd agree that while the graphics are nicer, the gameplay isn't as good as with Road Trip. I like the fact that there are many wacky new parts, but because there are much less cities and places to go (unlike Road Trip) I get bored of it pretty quickly. Anyway looking forward to contributing here. --*Insert Coin* 23:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Gadget Racers Sure, no problem. I'll have to start playing the game a bit more now so that it'll be easier for me to write good articles on it. --*Insert Coin* 23:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I AM BACK!!! MY FRIEND!!! HELLO THERE!!!! I forgot to tell you that its my birthday on August 3rd! Oh well, anyway I was in France for 10 days and I'm still on Kongregate. Now I've finished and I am so happy to see you again!!! I hope God has rang your phone on me so I can make lots of edits just to make big bloody doshers! I am now going to walk my way up the ladder so I will bring out a victory for you!!! I'm editing things about Seek and Destroy, Gadget Racers and Choro Q High Grade Four! Please respond to me! I will have you shocked even more! spotlight What do we need now for a spotlight? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 20:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'll do what I can Thank you for letting me know. I'll see what I can do. Smile, Your ass is grass 23:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Spottlight Request Hi Tigernose. It looks like you have been working hard on Choro Q wiki. However, while you do have 100 non-stub content pages, you also have nearly 200 pages in your stub category; that's 2/3rds of your total content. Some of those pages are not really stubs. Could you go through and clean that out? it's a bit offputting for a visitor to see a "stub" tag on most of the wiki like that... If you could cut that category down (say to 100 articles maximum... less would be better) I'll be happy to add you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC) hi hi again --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 19:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 0366348 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi I Am Looking For That Car That Makes A Statue In My City Can You Help Me Find Him And Get Closer To The Devil Parts? 0366348 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm from the real world. But i did discover wikia on the Ratchet & Clank one I used to spend most of my time. then one day my dad decided to play some of his CDs Stereophonics, & I put them on my ipod & during on of the songs i suddenly has a vivid flash back to Canyon run (the race in Chestnuct canyon) & one about the race in Sandpolis, I can't remember the name, & I remembered that neither my game or PS2 worked. & I decided have some more nostalgia, so I dug out the little book, & then I went on google & found some vids, and i remembered alot more, & then finally, I discovered this RTA wiki, & i knew i could be of service. & here i am today. JH 12:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) £40 PS3s? I would not buy a PS1 for £40 , there is a difference between bargain of the century and being scammed!! If you really can get an actuall PS3 for £40, do you really belive it will be decent quality? cos my common sense says not! JH 17:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture of the Month Change? Should we change the picture of the month on the main page? It has been there for over a month.